


Watching the Ships Roll in

by Coldwaughter



Series: Sitting on the Dock of the Bay [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Edward centric, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldwaughter/pseuds/Coldwaughter
Summary: He never expected there to be so much blood in the water below and on the sleeve of his shirt.





	

He never expected there to be so much blood. With Officer Dougherty there had been a lot but he had stabbed him repeatedly so that made sense. It had been violent and messy and uncontrolled. With Kristen there was no blood, just life one minute and then gone. It was beautiful and poetic in it's own way now that he thought back on it. The two parts of that story coming together in such opposite ways.

Standing on the docks with Oswald and the gun that had just been shot didn't feel anything of the sort. He had expected some sort of joy, elation at finally getting his revenge for Isabella like he had planned and wanted. This was meant to be his moment, his rise to the top of the pile, taking Oswald's place there alongside Barbara. It felt like an empty victory. There was something missing.

He hadn't wanted to touch Oswald or be touched by him initially. If he did he knew he would break and there could be no going back from this. Oswald had to pay the price for what he had done, there was no escaping that. Drawing him closer with the hand twisted in his shirt wasn't meant to happen and he could feel the cracks beginning to form in his resolve.

A couple of seconds and it was done. He had managed to push Oswald back, body bleeding and broken and that should have been it. He should have gone back to have a couple of drinks and celebrate as best he could with the people that had helped him to accomplish all of this. There was the chance for him to be somebody for himself now, not just some person working in the GCPD or the Chief of Staff to the Mayor. He could be whatever and whoever he wanted, building himself up.

At least this way he had no blood on his hands, he didn't have to see the blood of someone that professed to care about him so deeply staining them. If there had been it would have haunted his sleep and made his days waking nightmares. He could deal with the repercussions of killing someone, there were few in Gotham who couldn't by now, but Oswald had done so much for him. Even ignoring that he was 'made' into whomever Oswald wanted him to be, he had still been saved from Arkham by him. Before that Oswald had given him purpose to his life again, bringing something back into his tiny apartment that had been lacking since Kristen.

There was no blood on his hands, but a small splatter on the cuff. Nothing too large that couldn't be easily hidden or cleaned away but he would know it was there. Oswald's fate wasn't on his hands but he had been a part of it anyway. It was on the cuff of his sleeve and it was spreading through the water, thinning out from where Oswald had fallen backwards into it. It was done now, he had to continue on that path. It was his victory and it was complete.


End file.
